Kenshi san wa maid sama !
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Il est difficile pour un homme d'assumer sa féminité. Et si Zoro devait un jour l'assumer à son tour, mais d'une façon bien originale ? Son excuse aura été d'être obligé… Yaoi Sanji X Zoro, lime.


Titre : Kenshi-san wa maid-sama !  
><span>Couple :<span> Sanji X Zoro (vous : encore ! moi : oui, encore U.U)  
><span>Genre :<span> Humour, yaoi  
><span>Résumé :<span> Il est difficile pour un homme d'assumer sa féminité. Et si Zoro devait un jour l'assumer à son tour, mais d'une façon bien originale ? Son excuse aura été d'être obligé...  
><span>Note de l'auteur :<span> J'avais envie d'écrire ça depuis un sacré bon bout de temps U.U Spécial Kewla-chwan ! Pour son anniversaire, j'ai eu de l'inspiration, et quand on ajoute un petit pep's de lime (et non, pas de lemon !), ça donne ça. Bonne lecture à vous, lecteurs, lectrices~  
>J'ai l'impression de commencer un roman de cette manière, mais je trouvais ça classe et après tout, je suis un auteur à part entière, donc bon...<p>

Comme c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui...

_A Kewla-chwan_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Zoro<strong>

La marine à mes trousses.  
>Une auberge ouverte.<br>En plein après-midi, il n'y avait nulle part pour me cacher.  
>Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait, à ma place ?<br>« Hara hara. Quel charmant jeune homme. Peut-on t'aider ? »  
>Une vieille qui ricanait doucement en me voyant essoufflé m'avait demandé ce que je voulais.<br>« Me cacher. »  
>Je lui avais répondu ce qui me passait par la tête.<br>« Hara hara. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le faire, ici. »  
>J'écarquillais les yeux, tandis que la vieille appelait une jeune fille pour m'amener jusqu'à une pièce qui n'était pas allumée.<br>« Ne bouge pas. »  
>J'avalais ma salive, tout en me demandant ce qui allait suivre.<br>Je n'aurais jamais du entrer dans cette maudite auberge.

* * *

><p>« Hara hara. Messieurs les marines, il n'y a rien ici, vous savez. C'est inutile de chercher. »<br>L'officier jeta un coup d'œil à la vieille femme, puis reprit ses recherches en balayant la pièce des yeux, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur les nombreuses soubrettes présentes.  
>Car oui, cette auberge était une auberge de soubrettes.<br>Soudain, un gros brouhaha.  
>C'était moi.<br>Quoi, si vous vous faisiez toucher les fesses, vous ne réagiriez pas, vous ?  
>Je sais, je demande beaucoup votre avis.<br>« Hara hara. Encore la nouvelle qui fait des histoires. Veuillez nous excuser, Messieurs les marines, de ne pas vous accueillir comme il se doit. Mais, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes assez occupées. »  
>Soudain, un agent vint faire son rapport à l'officier, qui, après avoir jeté un autre coup d'œil dans l'auberge, sortit.<br>Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, avant de me diriger vers la vieille femme qui me faisait signe.  
>« Hara hara. Tu as bien de la chance d'être aussi mignon, mon petit jeune homme. Sinon, je t'aurai dénoncé au moment même où tu as donné une mauvaise image de mon auberge. »<br>Je souriais, penaud.  
>« Désolé. »<br>La vieille femme fit un signe de la main, puis une jeune soubrette arriva.  
>« Hara hara. Kela-chan, va aider ce jeune homme à trouver la sortie. Quant à vous, je garde vos habits en compensation. »<br>Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain.  
>« QUOI ? »<br>Mais je n'eus pas le temps de protester que déjà Kela m'amenait vers la porte, me faisant un signe.  
>« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ramène tes sabres. »<br>Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème ! Je n'allais certainement pas me promener comme ça !  
>Kela ne semblait néanmoins pas de cet avis, et, après m'avoir rendu mes sabres, elle m'annonça qu'on avait déjà brûlé mes vêtements pour attiser l e feu d'une cheminée dans la chambre de la vieille.<br>Allons bon.  
>Heureusement, j'avais une perruque brune pour empêcher les gens de me reconnaître.<br>Je soupirai, puis, après avoir pris mes sabres, me dirigeai vers le port, décidé à revenir au bateau pour me changer.  
>Mais je n'eus pas fait deux pas que...<br>« Hey, chérie... ça te dirait de venir discuter avec nous deux minutes ? »  
>Ignorer, juste ignorer.<br>Une main sur mes fesses.  
>« Hiiih ! »<br>J'allais me retourner pour leur flanquer deux coups de sabres, mais je n'en eus pas le temps.  
>« MELLORINEEE~ EN DETRESSE ! »<br>Oh non. J'étais dans un cauchemar. Enfin, si je n'y étais pas, ce n'en était néanmoins pas très loin.  
>Voilà l'autre illuminé qui venait me sauver.<br>Après quelques coups de pieds enchaînés avec « grâce » pour m'impressionner, il se retourna vers moi.  
>« Et voilà, charmante demoiselle. »<br>Il prit ma main et s'apprêta à la baiser, mais je l'en empêcha.  
>« C'est moi, crétin. »<br>Il y eut comme un « bup » qui sortit de la bouche de Sanji, alors qu'il écarquillait de grands yeux.  
>Je venais de l'arrêter en plein élan, il fallait dire.<br>Il me regarda, se frotta les yeux, puis me re-regarda.  
>« Je suis dans un cauchemar, pas vrai ? »<br>Je sentis une veine se creuser sur ma tempe.  
>« Parle pour toi ! Tu n'imagines même pas comment j'ai bien pu me retrouver comme ça ! Maintenant, aide-moi à retourner au bateau pour me changer ! »<br>Il alluma une cigarette, puis se tourna vers moi, souriant méchamment.  
>« Hum... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être devrais-je enlever cette perruque devant tout le monde pour qu'on voie que le grand Roronoa Zoro se travestit. »<br>Oh, je ne la sentais pas du tout, celle-là.  
>« 'Plaît. »<br>Il se pencha vers moi, souriant narquoisement, avec une main sur son oreille.  
>« Quoi ? J'ai mal entendu... »<br>Deuxième veine qui se creuse.  
>« 'Te plaît. »<br>Il se pencha encore un peu plus vers moi, souriant comme jamais.  
>« Tu sais, si je n'entends pas en entier la formule magique, ça ne marchera pas... »<br>« Gnnn... »  
>Il commença à caresser doucement ma « couronne » de tissu.<br>« Quelle belle perruque, entre nous soit dit... »  
>« Tch ! S'il te plaît, Sanji ! »<br>« Mr. Prince, je préfère. »  
>Je croisais les bras, sentant le rouge venir à mes joues.<br>« S'il te plaît, Mr Prince. »  
>Il me sourit, puis me prit par la main, m'entraînant vers le port.<br>Je restais silencieux, tout comme lui, pendant tout le trajet.  
>Lorsqu'enfin nous arrivâmes au bateau, il s'alluma une autre cigarette.<br>« Hey... Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien me donner, en échange de mon silence ? »  
>Je le regardai, légèrement surpris.<br>« Quoi ? »  
>Parce qu'il voulait me faire chanter, maintenant ?<br>« Je ne sais pas, ça pourrait être marrant de raconter ça à Luffy, et il te demanderait de tout le temps te battre comme ça, juste pour s'amuser... »  
>Je soupirai.<br>« Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
>Il s'approcha doucement vers moi.<br>« Un baiser. »  
>Cette fois-ci, j'étais bien plus que <em>légèrement <em>surpris.  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit... ? »<br>Il tira une fois sur sa cigarette, puis continua de s'approcher tout en soufflant de la fumée.  
>« Tu sais, en jupe, avec des cheveux longs et des seins, tu es plutôt mignon. »<br>Lorsqu'il arriva devant moi, son haleine sentait fortement le tabac.  
>J'essayais de le repousser, mais il m'attrapa le menton et la taille.<br>« Att-... ! »  
>Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer qu'il m'embrassa.<br>Ses mains passèrent lentement sous ma jupe, puis...  
>« SANJIII~ ! Tu es rentré, à la bouffe maintenant~ ! »<br>Il pesta, puis se sépara rapidement de moi, tandis que Luffy courait vers le bateau.  
>Je me dépêchai quant à moi d'aller à ma chambre pour me changer.<br>Ce n'était pas passé loin.  
>Je passais lentement une main sur mes lèvres.<br>Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?  
>Je décidai de prendre une sieste bien méritée avant de dîner.<p>

* * *

><p>« Zoro. »<br>Qui m'appelle ?  
>« C'est moi. »<br>Bon. Je rêve.  
>J'ouvre doucement les yeux, et vois Sanji devant moi.<br>Attendez... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
>« Tu sais, Zoro... les rêves sont sensés refléter les désirs profonds. Sais-tu ce que je vais te faire, là, maintenant... ? »<br>La voix de Sanji vient murmurer dans mon oreille, tandis qu'il la lèche lentement.  
>« A-Attends... Qu'est-ce qu-... ! »<br>Il m'embrasse sans me laisser le temps de continuer, et sa langue glisse doucement dans ma bouche, me faisant gémir.  
>Je m'agrippe à sa chemise, alors que sa main glisse entre mes seins... seins ?<br>Je me fige soudainement, tandis que son autre main se dirige entre mes jambes fines, où il n'y a rien, sinon un vagin.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille soudainement, haletant.<br>« Oï, Marimo... ça fait deux heures qu'on t'appelle pour venir manger ! »  
>J'ouvre les yeux sur Sanji, et essaie de ne pas me rappeler le cauchemar que je viens de vivre.<br>« Désolé... Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ! »  
>Il me sourit, et je me sens encore moins rassuré.<br>« Tu avais laissé la porte ouverte. Allez, viens manger, maintenant. »  
>Je me remets doucement de mes émotions, et le suit jusqu'à la cuisine.<br>Lorsqu'il entre dans la cuisine, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire une remarque.  
>« Cet idiot dormait encore... On s'inquiétait pour rien. »<br>Je grommelais une réponse, avant d'aller m'asseoir à ma place.  
>Honnêtement, je ne sais moi-même pas comment tout cela va terminer.<br>Je veux dire, imaginez deux secondes que vous soyez un garçon pour les filles, et restez vous-mêmes pour les hommes.  
>Bien. Maintenant, mettez-vous à ma place.<br>Vous vous travestissez, obligé.  
>Ne vous avisez surtout pas de me dire que c'est en fait votre rêve caché.<br>Ok. Maintenant, votre pire ennemi (votre rival étant le meilleur sabreur du monde) vous trouve habillé comme ça, et vous savez pertinemment que vous avez besoin de son sens de l'orientation pour rentrer vous changer.  
>Vous auriez fait pareil que moi, pas vrai ?<br>Bon. Maintenant, lorsque vous arrivez finalement chez vous avec son aide, il vous fait chanter et vous demande de l'embrasser.  
>J'aurai du fuir. Lui coller un pain. N'importe quoi pour l'en empêcher.<br>Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait.  
>Vous trouvez ça normal, vous ?<br>Non, je ne suis pas gay.  
>Oui, je sais, uniquement un gay se serait laissé faire comme ça. Ou au moins un bi.<br>Mais, je ne sais pas, les filles, des fois, elles sont cent pour cent contre être avec une autre fille.  
>Par exemple, dans les films.<br>Et, au final, elles se retrouvent dans le lit d'une lesbienne*.  
>Mais je ne me laisserai pas entraîner dans son lit.<br>Ah, ça, non.  
>Et puis d'abord, comment ils font, les gays ?<br>Ça doit faire affreusement mal.  
>De toute façon, je ne veux pas savoir.<br>Ne me dites pas.  
>Et puis, comment ça, si j'y pense, c'est que j'en ai envie ?<br>C'est bon, je ne vous demande plus votre avis.  
>Vous pouvez partir, maintenant, vous savez.<br>« ... Ro ! »  
>Merci.<br>« Zoro ! »  
>« Quoi ? »<br>Luffy me regarde bizarrement.  
>« Ça fait un moment que je t'appelle pour te demander si tu finis ta viande, mais tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées... Donc je l'ai prise quand même. »<br>J'aime assurément la répartie de mon capitaine.  
>« Ouais, ouais... Fais ce que tu veux, finis si tu en as envie. De toute façon, je n'ai pas faim. »<br>Je me lève et sors alors que le cuisinier qui ose me faire sentir au moins bi, moi, Roronoa Zoro, qui était cent pour cent hétéro jusqu'à maintenant, me balance des insultes.  
>Et je suis vierge.<br>Et c'était mon premier baiser.  
>Et fais chier, <em>merde<em>.  
>J'ai l'impression d'être une gonzesse qui ne sait pas contrôler ses hormones**.<br>Je n'ai jamais touché une femme de ma vie.  
>J'en ai aimé une seule, et encore, on était seulement des gosses.<br>C'est vrai que je ne me suis jamais soucié de ces choses, ensuite.  
>Mais j'imagine qu'étant un homme, c'est normal que si une femme me sautait dessus à ce moment précis, je me laisserai faire.<br>Enfin... j'espère, tout du moins.  
>Je soupire alors que je vais prendre une douche pour me calmer un peu.<br>Je réfléchis trop à tout ça.  
>Autant, c'était une simple blague, et rien d'autre.<br>Il a juste voulu se foutre de moi.  
>Voilà, c'est ça.<br>Ok.  
>Je sors et enfile rapidement un jogging sans mettre de sous-vêtements avant d'aller me coucher.<p>

* * *

><p>« Zoro. »<br>Allons bon, on m'appelle encore en plein rêve.  
>Mais attendez, la dernière fois qu'on m'a appelé comme ça, le rêve est finalement devenu un cauchemar...<br>Oh non.  
>J'ouvre les yeux sur Sanji.<br>« Et si. »  
>Je le repousse rapidement, car, honnêtement, <em>putain<em>.  
>« T'en as pas marre de venir hanter mes pensées, faut que tu viennes me faire chier jusque dans mes rêves, maintenant ? »<br>Il me sourit et je sens déjà toutes mes forces m'abandonner.  
>Attendez, comment ça se fait ?<br>« Hum... J'hante tes pensées, tes rêves, et bientôt, j'hanterai aussi ton corps dans le monde réel... Tu vas devenir accro à moi, Zoro. Laisse tomber, c'est perdu d'avance. Dès que je vais te toucher, tu gémiras de plaisir et de frustration. Tu veux que je te prenne jusqu'à ce que tu ne distingues plus le rêve de la réalité, ça se voit dans tes yeux. »  
>Il ponctuait chacune de ses paroles en s'approchant un peu plus de moi, pour finalement se retrouver front contre front.<br>« Laisse toi juste faire... »  
>Il m'embrasse alors et tandis que je sens la température de mon corps monter, ses mains commencent à enlever mon jogging, tout en léchant doucement mon oreille, profitant de mes boucles pour m'exciter encore plus.<br>« Tu n'as même pas de sous-vêtements... Avoue que tu attends ça. Que je vienne te chercher dans ton lit pour venir te prendre... »  
>Oh merde. Je ne la sens pas du tout, celle-là.<br>Je n'ai _vraiment_ pas l'impression d'être dans un rêve.  
>Je suis carrément dans un foutu cauchemar érotique.<br>En fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être dans la réalité.  
>La voix de Sanji qui vient me murmurer ça à l'oreille... Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est en train de me plaire.<br>Après s'être attardé sur mon cou et me laisser quelques suçons, il descend finalement jusqu'à mon bas-ventre.  
>« Mmh... Il y en a un qui prend du plaisir, ici. »<br>_Tu ne peux pas te taire et juste faire ton boulot ?_  
>Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Sanji sourit et commence à me toucher doucement.<br>Sentant que je vais gémir, je me retiens au dernier moment en me mordant la lèvre.  
>C'est alors qu'il commença à lécher lentement mon gland pour descendre jusqu'à la base, se délectant des soupirs que je lâchais malgré m'être mordu jusqu'au sang.<br>« Tu sais, Zoro, ce n'est pas honteux de jouir dans la main d'un autre homme... La plupart des femmes le font. »  
>Sauf que je ne suis pas une foutue femme.<br>Comme pour prouver ses pensées, il me prit en bouche et me fit gémir.  
>Il commença des petits mouvements, plus de plus grands, ce qui me faisait trembler de plaisir.<br>Jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive plus à me retenir et que je jouisse dans sa bouche.  
>Il avale tout et vient me murmurer une nouvelle fois à l'oreille.<br>« Eh bien, tu vois... Ce n'est pas si difficile d'avouer que tu en avais envie. »

* * *

><p>Soudain, je me réveille, en sueur.<br>Et le pantalon collant.  
>Et merde.<br>Il fallait que ça m'arrive à moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?  
>Si je me mettais à rêver de ça...<br>Non, non et non.  
>Je n'allais pas me laisser faire, je n'allais certainement pas me mettre à penser comme ça.<br>Je me lève rapidement, et, voyant qu'il fait jour, décide d'aller prendre une douche avant de me lever.  
>J'enfile un pantalon, une chemise et des tongs, avant de sortir en baillant.<br>J'entre dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner.  
>Tout le monde est déjà là.<br>Je croyais m'être levé tôt, cette fois-ci.  
>« Yo, Zoro ! Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien ! »<br>Luffy et ses questions...  
>Mais il ne sait pas, faut dire.<br>Et à cause de son « instinct », c'est comme s'il savait tout.  
>Je me gratte derrière la tête en regardant autre part, gêné car je sais très bien que ça ne va pas, et car je sais pourquoi, également.<br>« Ouais... »  
>Je vais m'asseoir à ma place, et commence à manger mon chou à la crème (Nd'A : je le vois trop bien en manger un *w*) sans faire trop attention à ce qui se passe autour.<br>Une fois terminé, je ressors, toujours un peu dans mon lit.  
>Je me suis levé beaucoup trop tôt.<br>Je ne dois vraiment pas être normal.  
>Il me faut autant de sommeil qu'un chat.<br>Seize heures minimum, quoi.  
>Du coup, je décide de prendre une sieste, en espérant que je ne vais pas faire un cauchemar, cette fois. (Nd'A : mais vous, vous l'espérez secrètement, pas vrai ?)<br>Je vais à l'arrière du bateau, puis m'assied contre la barrière.  
>Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'endormir que déjà quelqu'un vient me réveiller.<br>« Oï. »  
>Ah non, j'en ai marre.<br>Laissez moi juste dormir, pour une fois.  
>« Allez, réveille toi, marimo. »<br>Si c'est lui, en plus, je ne vais certainement pas me réveiller.  
>« Tu sais que tu m'énerves, à tout le temps dormir. »<br>Je sais. Mais ça ne me fera pas me lever.  
>« Ok. Donc, maintenant, soit tu ouvres les yeux et tu m'écoutes, soit je recommence. »<br>Je me réveille soudainement.  
>« Tu recommences... quoi ? »<br>Sanji me sourit narquoisement.  
>« Je ne sais pas... à quoi tu pensais ? »<br>Il m'a eu.  
>Je le déteste.<br>Assurément, je le hais.  
>« Tu sais, lorsque tu rêves, tu parles... »<br>J'écarquille les yeux.  
>« Tu dis mon nom, par exemple. »<br>Attendez, ce n'est juste pas possible.  
>« Et tu fais quelques bruits plus ou moins... »<br>Il s'approcha doucement de moi.  
>« Erotiques. »<br>Je sentais le rouge monter à mes joues.  
>« Tout ça pour un simple baiser... j'ai vraiment du te perturber. »<br>Il s'approcha encore un peu plus.  
>« Si tu ne bouges pas, là, maintenant... Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir, et je prendrais ça comme un oui. »<br>Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas bougé.  
>Il me sourit, puis m'attrape le menton, pour finalement m'embrasser.<br>Je ne sais honnêtement pas pourquoi je n'ai pas esquissé un seul mouvement à ce moment-là.  
>J'aurai du me réveiller, lui dire que je ne me laisserais jamais faire, qu'il était fou, que c'était un pervers, puis partir en courant.<br>J'aurai au moins conservé ma fierté d'homme.  
>Mais voilà, là, maintenant, j'ai affreusement mal au bas du dos.<br>J'avais raison à propos du fait que ça devait faire un mal de chien.  
>Ah, et je suis dans son lit.<br>Et nous sommes tous les deux _nus_.  
>Je ne sais pas si je dois crier, hurler, ou crier en hurlant qu'il n'avait pas le droit.<br>« Mmh... Zoro. »  
>Une main sur ma jambe.<br>« Quoi... ? »  
>Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé à ce stade là.<br>« Reste encore un peu... avec moi. »  
>Je me recouche et me serre contre lui, tandis qu'il m'entoure de ses bras.<br>Ses mains bougent doucement jusqu'à mes fesses.  
>Un souffle à mon oreille.<br>« Et si on remettait ça ? »  
>« Pervers. »<br>Tout ça, c'est de la faute à la marine.

* * *

><p>* Dédicace au film « Chloe » avec Amanda Seyfried. Juste énorme. Si vous ne le connaissez pas, je vous le recommande fortement *o*<br>** Spéciale dédicace à Ryu-chwan ! U.U  
>Et voilou ! Dites, dites, quel superbe nouveau wallpaper pour le chapitre 622, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Honnêtement, j'adoooore ! J'en suis devenu fan, vous avez vu que Zoro regarde Sanji ? *o*<br>Brefouille, j'arrête avec mes délires de fanboy...

**See ya later~**


End file.
